Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 Roseheart (W) ~ For Approval -- 15:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Tint the fur more? Imo rn it only looks as if the shading is tinted, but her fur all over should be tinted. Reups -- 19:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hmm I think it's overly tinted, but I don't want to contradict Spooky. Anyways, define earpink. 22:03, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Eh, I think it's overly tinted too. Maybe dull down the tint a bit? 23:10, May 13, 2017 (UTC) yeah sorry; it looked fully white before, but now it's too tinted. so perhaps put it somewhere in the middle, because it was white before, but not now. Side note, she should also be short-furred since she is WindClan. 01:46, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 02:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Tone down the tint some more. It should be slight, like the base colour is still pink but the shading would appear pink. 21:50, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 21:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Lighten the fur, it looks gray. Maybe try this sort of base colour. 07:46, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 20:36, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Define the eye depth and earpink some It's still too pink. I'm really sorry to keep insisting, but yeah it's meant to be white with a pink tint, not pale pink. Maybe try something like this. 21:54, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 20:39, May 19, 2017 (UTC) I hate insisting like this, but it's still too pink. 22:43, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 14:45, May 20, 2017 (UTC) W/ your light source, the tail shading should be on the other side. The tail makes it look like the light's from > way, but the rest of the image says < way, so it contradicts. Reups -- 15:56, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Almost there! Just a little more. 03:02, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Possibly define the shading? I'm having a little trouble making it out. 00:24, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Lavender (Lo) ~ For Approval -- 15:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) There's waste in that circle in the hind leg. Also, she's said to have the same markings as her mother - so can you go to Coriander's wwiki image and match the pattern more? There should be white in a few more places, stripes placed different to match etc. Reups -- 19:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Waste still there. So pretty! In bright green is the waste. Define earpink and lighten any white that may be on the back legs. I must emphasis her prettiness! XD 22:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 02:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) All the belly should be white, as per Coriander's image, so can you fill in that patch on the --> side, nearer to the middle-ish? Reups -- 20:39, May 17, 2017 (UTC) In regards to Coriander's image, which is in a similar pose, the stripes should be slightly thinner and not just be thick long ones going across. They should be slightly broken up, a bit stylistically shaped. Since this is a different side, it wouldn't match 100%, but the overall pattern style should match 21:20, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 14:45, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Sorry just noticed waste i'll remove that in next upload, I GTG now -- 14:46, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 15:56, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Thin the stripes slightly and break them up more on the flank/haunch, like Coriander's Wolfpaw (100) (K) ~ CBA Awww. The earpink seems a lot lighter than the apprentice, even if that is under shading. The white belly also looks more blurred compared to the apprentice too.soooooooooooo cute! 22:48, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded thanks <3 Darken earpink some more. <3 22:53, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Buzzardclaw (W) ~ For Approval 23:07, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat. 03:01, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Cedarfur (Ki) ~ For Approval 23:07, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Define the tail shading a lil' :) Reupload 21:39, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Can you somehow smooth out or adjust the position of the gray patch so it doesn't look . . . unnatural or out of place? I dunno how to explain. 00:25, May 22, 2017 (UTC) I don't quite know exactly what you want me to do. The patch was copied from Deerfur. 06:00, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Cedarfur (W) ~ For Approval 23:07, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Add a little more light on the tail and on that tucked back paw. Also define the light on the front legs :) Addertooth (MC) ~ For Approval Texture may be hard, but it's well worth it, don't ya think? 00:23, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Can you expand the shading just here? I'd think it'd stretch a bit more --> way with this source